pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Salon Maiden Anabel (Adventures)
Salon Maiden Anabel is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower in the Battle Frontier in the Hoenn region. Appearance Anabel is small and slender. She has quite short, shiny, violet coloured hair, purple eyes with small eyelashes and thin eyebrows. Emerald arc She wears a long sleeved lilac shirt with a large white collar edged with gold, thin gold cuffs and a white front with gold buttons and edging, as well as slim fit trousers that are violet at the top and darker purple at the bottom, with a jagged pattern around the knee area separating the two colors. On her feet she wears white ankle socks and black Mary-Jane shoes. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Anabel retains her look from Emerald arc. Sun & Moon arc Anabel's hair has grown and is tied into a ponytail with a black stripe. She wears a black suit, shoes, gloves, and a necktie with a white shirt underneath. As the member of international police, she has a communication device in her ear. Personality Anabel has a calm personality and acts as the leader of the Frontier Brains, giving orders to the other Frontier Brains when Scott isn't around to make sure that the Battle Frontier will be a success. She believes in challenger's talent that gives them a victory. Anabel is also intelligent and wise when dealing with situations, for she did see the truth in Emerald's words about Jirachi and how he needed to capture it before Guile did. Even after obtaining a new role as the police officer of interpol, Anabel continues to remain a vigilant, honorable woman, that carried out her duties as best as she can. Biography Scott searched for several trainers to work at the Battle Frontier, where many strong trainers would come to challenge the Frontier Brains. Anabel was one of such trainers that came to the Battle Frontier.EM025: Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow Emerald arc Scott mentioned Anabel to Pyramid King Brandon, telling Brandon that Anabel had caught Raikou in the Johto region and was going to return soon.EM001: Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo Anabel was present at the opening ceremony of the Battle Frontier with her Raikou and she told Factory Head Noland that he shouldn't doubt Palace Maven Spenser's spirit and Pike Queen Lucy's luck since those two were battling against an Electrode and a Swalot. Brandon confirmed her words and Noland then stated that he would trust Anabel's judgement. After the battle, Scott told the audience about the seven facilities and introduced the seven Frontier Brains that were leading those facilities.EM002: Swanky Showdown with Swalot After Emerald disturbed the opening ceremony, the Frontier Brains started to question him, wanting to know why he was here. Seeing the news that stated there was a trainer going to conquer the Battle Frontier, Anabel asked Scott what they should do since they can't really confiscate his Frontier Pass or else the media would be displeased if Emerald wasn't going to challenge the Battle Frontier. Lucy then stated that they should Emerald a change to defeat all of them in seven days, which resulted in Anabel asking Scott if it was okay. Scott stated that it was a great idea and ran off to contact the media, displeasing Anabel and the other Frontier Brains.EM003: Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise Anabel watched the battle between Noland and Emerald when Emerald was able to calm his Sceptile down. Anabel saw that Noland's Glalie was defeated by Emerald's Sceptile and she walked away from the stands she was on when Emerald defeated Noland, thus earning his first Symbol.EM005: Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie Anabel was seen at Noland's bed side with the other Frontier Brains, excluding Brandon, after he got attacked by someone in his facility. The other Frontier Brains started to blame the reporter, thinking he was the one who attacked Noland, and Anabel shouted out everyone, silencing the others. Anabel stated that Scott had left her some instructions, the first being that the demonstration battle would continue or else they would have to explain the media why they cancelled it and that could result in the criminal attacking more people due to the confusion. Anabel then told the second instruction Scott left her, which was that they, the Frontier Brains, should do everything to capture the criminal before the opening of the Battle Frontier.EM010: Chipping Away at Regirock The other Frontier Brains appeared when Emerald was able to win the Brave Symbol from Brandon and Anabel demanded Emerald to answer where he got his Sceptile from. Anabel then stated if Emerald wanted to prove his innocence, he had to tell them everything he knew and Emerald agreed, showing his Pokédex which had the entry of Jirachi registered.EM011: You Need to Chill Out, Regice The Frontier Brains followed Emerald on the sea with Anabel on Lucy's Milotic's back. Looking back when Emerald showed Jirachi on his Pokédex, the other Frontier Brains thought Emerald made it up but Anabel stopped them, saying that she had heard of Jirachi. Anabel told them that Jirachi is a Pokémon who would wake up each 1000 years and that it could grant three wishes. Dome Ace Tucker didn't believe her but Spenser stated that if he didn't believe it, it would meant that Anabel was a liar. Brandon then stated that he saw a light above the Battle Pyramid but that there was no record of Jirachi and Anabel confirmed his words. Anabel believed Emerald and the Frontier Brains then started to follow Emerald to search for Jirachi. The group arrived at the Artisan Cave and a group of Smeargle started to attack the group. The Frontier Brains used their Pokémon to battle the group of Smeargle and after defeating them, they encountered Jirachi but they heard a sound before advancing.EM012: A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle A man appeared, called Guile Hideout, and he wanted to capture Jirachi, so he used the rental Pokémon he stole from the Battle Factory, revealing that he was the one who attacked Noland, and the rental Pokémon started to attack the Frontier Brains. Anabel watched the other Frontier Brains attacking Guile Hideout and she stated to Emerald that the person who gave Emerald instructions was a considerable and experience person. Anabel then stated that it would be disastrous if Jirachi would fall in the wrong hands, claiming that the other Frontier Brains were too naive when it came to that. She sent out her Raikou and told Emerald that she would battle Guile Hideout while he went after Jirachi. Anabel confronted Guile Hideout with her Raikou, telling him that she wore the title of maiden, and said her name to Guile Hidout. She stated that as the manager of the Frontier Brains, she pronounced judgement upon him.EM013: Skirting Around Surskit I Anabel used her Raikou's Thundershock to surround Guile Hideout, creating an electrical jail, so that Guile Hideout couldn't escape. Anabel then stated that Raikou carried its own thunderclouds and due to that it was able to use weather-based attacks, like Thunder. Guile Hideout claimed that it was a powerful attack, not knowing the Pokémon Anabel owned, and Anabel said that it was the Thunder Pokémon Raikou, a Legendary Pokémon from the Johto region who attacked him. The reporter was impressed by Anabel's strength and Anabel said that it wasn't true strength but the talent she got. Anabel and her Raikou tried to stop Guile Hideout from getting Jirachi but due to Guile Hideout's Surskit's nectar they were glued to the ground and Guile Hideout attacked them. Guile Hideout vanished after Jirachi vanished as well and the group returned to Scott. Before they went to the Battle Arena Challenge, Anabel told Scott that he already knew about Guile Hideout and Jirachi from the start, asking if she was right about it.EM014: Skirting Around Surskit II The press noticed that Anabel was discussing with Scott and to keep the attention away from them, Tucker and Arena Tycoon Greta showcased the power of their Pokémon. Anabel demanded Scott to answer the question and Scott told her that she was right in a normal way, displeasing the Frontier Brains. Scott then asked how Anabel knew and she stated that he wasn't surprised when they told him that they were going to Artisan Cave nor that he was shocked that they came back injured. Scott said to them that he hid it because he wanted to make them stronger, telling the Frontier Brains more about Jirachi. Scott later told him that it would be a great practice for Anabel, Tucker and Spenser when Emerald would challenge them. Anabel agreed with Scott and told the rest that they need to become stronger, especially when the Battle Frontier is open, and the rest agreed with her.EM015: Sneaky Like Shedinja I Anabel watched how Emerald was able to defeat Greta, earning him the Guts Symbol, and she told Noland that they were sorry when they weren't able to avenge him after Noland came to them. Noland stated that they didn't have to worry about and gave them some more information he acquired when he was attacked by Guile Hideout. Noland told that Guile Hideout had a special sword and Anabel stated that he might be right as Guile Hideout was able to block their attacks and attack them with only his sword.EM016: Sneaky Like Shedinja II The next day, Emerald challenged Tucker for his Symbol and Anabel told Emerald that Tucker's facility, the Battle Dome, was a tournament-based facility and explained the rules of the Battle Dome to him. Anabel said that some of the participants asked if it was alright to allow so many people to participate in the tournament but she had decided it was okay as the Frontier Brains would protect all the participants since it was their responsibility. Anabel went to Tucker and wished him good luck in his battle against Emerald.EM017: Verily Vanquishing Vileplume I Anabel watched Tucker's battle against Emerald with the other Frontier Brains when she called over by Scott. Anabel then told the rest that she needed to have a meeting with Scott, so she would see them later, and left the Battle Dome with him.EM022: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up II She suddenly disappeared after her meeting with Scott and Noland started to worry about her since he wasn't able to contact her about the attacks going on in the Battle Frontier. Noland, Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire later entered the Battle Tower, finding Anabel at the end of the hall, who was staring at them with lifeless eyes.EM024: Lemme at 'Em, Lapras! Anabel started to walk away and Noland tried to approach her, resulting in his Mawile protecting from Gulpin's attack, and he stated that there was something wrong with Anabel as she was not herself. While the group advanced in the Battle Tower, Noland realized that Anabel had started the Battle Tower Challenge and Guile Hideout appeared, stating that Anabel was under his control. Ruby and Sapphire later saw a photo with all the Frontier Brains and Scott together and after hearing something, they ran into the next room, where Anabel and her Raikou attacked Emerald. Ruby then claimed that Anabel was torturing Emerald's Pokémon and wanted to help Emerald but Emerald didn't want any help, stating that this battle was between him and Anabel. Anabel kept attacking Emerald and Ruby realized that Anabel wasn't the one doing this, claiming that it was the man who manipulated her. Anabel suddenly fainted and dropped to the ground and Guile Hideout stood on her, stating that Anabel wasn't able to withstand any more of his manipulation. Anabel was kept hostage by Guile Hideout's Tentacruel and Guile Hideout proposed a trade to Noland, the Jirachi report for Anabel. Noland was hesitating to do the trade as he couldn't see that his friend was suffering and Tentacruel attacked Noland, taking the Jirachi report and releasing Anabel. Anabel was still unconscious when Noland came to her, claiming that it was his fault that Guile Hideout got the Jirachi report. Anabel and Noland were later carried away by Latios to avoid the rampage caused by Guile Hideout.EM026: The Final Battle I Latios mentioned that the Frontier Brains were trying to get the situation under control and Anabel was seen sitting on Spenser's Lapras.EM027: The Final Battle II Anabel was later mentioned again by Emerald when he was facing Guile Hideout, telling that the Frontier Brains were his friends, having the same goals and facing the same obstacles.EM031: The Final Battle VI The Frontier Brains later appeared all together, after the rampage ended, returning to the Battle Frontier along with Scott and the reporter.EM034: The Final Battle IX The Frontier Brains visited Emerald, who just woke up and was talking with the other Pokédex Holders, and she thanked Emerald for stopping the rampage and defeating Guile Hideout. She gave him the Ability Symbol, stating that he obeyed the rules of the Battle Tower even while she was controlled by Guile Hideout, and that was only appropriate to award Emerald with the Ability Symbol. Emerald then asked which date it was and Anabel told him it was the 6th of July, shocking Emerald and the reporter as the next day would be the last day of the challenge.EM035: Epilogue Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Anabel confronted Shelly, Matt, Courtney and Tabitha along with the other Frontier Brains, asking the location of Zinnia. Anabel then heard a voice and asked if it was Lucy but she stated that it wasn't her. Anabel sees Emerald through Hoopa's ring, greeting Anabel, and asked the Frontier Brains if Sapphire was around but the Frontier Brains stated that they hadn't seen her.ORAS017: Omega Alpha Adventure 16 The Frontier Brains went to Sootopolis City, to answer the call to fight the meteorite.ORAS021: Omega Alpha Adventure 20 There, the Frontier Brains had their Pokémon launch attacks, which merged with others' attacks and crushed the meteorite.ORAS022: Omega Alpha Adventure 21 Sun & Moon arc Anabel and Looker went to Po Town, the place where the Ultra Beasts were spotted. They recalled Team Skull occupied the place, but with nobody around, thought they were scared away by the Ultra Beasts. Regardless, they saw two children, Sun and Moon, and confronted the former to ask him a few questions.S&M019: Truth and the Mastermind Behind Team Skull Anabel introduced herself and her teammate, Looker. Anabel wished to know what Sun and Moon knew about the Ultra Beasts, the creatures that the International Police couldn't capture. Sun was distrustful of such large organizations, due to his involvement with the Aether Foundation. Since Anabel overheard his conversation, she offered Sun a payment for such information. Sun still hesitated to say anything, but was told the Ultra Beasts were threatening the land, and could harm Sun's grandfather's island. Sun decided to offer information, for six million yen. Looker was outraged for such a high price, and he and Sun were bewildered when Anabel actually paid Sun that sum. Since Sun was too shocked to speak, Moon spoke of the Ultra Beasts that emerged from Po Town; one of them dragged Guzma away, while others scattered and destroyed everything in their path. Anabel dispatched Looker to find the rampaging Ultra Beasts, while she stayed to listen to Moon. Moon spoke of her experience and Kahili's with the Ultra Beasts, through which Anabel was able to determine some of the Ultra Beasts' names: the alluring one - Pheromosa/Beauty, the tall one - Celesteela/Blaster, the giant-mouthed one - Guzzlord/Glutton, but was unable to determine Lighting or the tentacled Ultra Beast's names. Moon doubted this information was at such a great cost, and Anabel confirmed this. Suddenly, the latter sent a Mismagius to use Magical Leaf. Sun believed she was attacking them and sent Cent to use Pay Day to stop the attack. Much to their shock, the attack was aimed at another Ultra Beast that just emerged, named Blacephalon/Blaster. Since they were unable to fight Blacephalon or catch it, the group ran away from it, and were saved by Tapu Bulu. Anabel watched as Professor Kukui and Burnet came to help the children, and offer the Mirage Berry to Tapu Bulu. She concluded the Ultra Beasts were tough to catch, and believed someone in Alola could help her craft the Poké Balls to catch them.S&M020 Anabel went with Sun and Moon on a boat to Poni Island. Sun was infuriated she had to follow them, but Anabel reminded that he was guiding them. Regardless, Anabel admitted she had to come to Poni Island to investigate whether Burst and Lighting would arrive there, since other Ultra Beasts have been spotted on other islands. She also reminded that Poni Island had no Island Kahuna to protect it. Sun became impatient, and speed up towards Poni Island, thus leaving Moon and Anabel behind. The latter two came to Poni Island eventually, but Moon feared Sun would get hurt, which is not something she tolerated. Seeing how mature she was, Anabel teamed up with Moon, showing that nobody but them was around, and believed everyone fled because of the Ultra Beasts, or got hurt. Moon asked Anabel how did the international police know some of Ultra Beasts' original names, like Pheromosa, Guzzlord or Celesteela. Anabel replied those were the names from their home dimensions, which shocked Moon that the police had contacted the alternate dimensions. Anabel, however, reminded Moon of the Ultra Beasts' auras, and exclaimed Anabel, like Ultra Beasts, had such an aura, but was weakened. In fact, due to her origins from space, the police dubbed Anabel as one of the "Fallers".S&M021 Anabel rode Salamence with Moon, and encountered Faba fighting Plumeria at Vast Poni Canyon. Faba questioned who Anabel was, but Moon intercepted his question with the statement that the Aether Foundation did release the Ultra Beasts. Faba tried to play dumb by questioning that organization, but Moon knew well he was the organization's branch chief. Faba was confounded, and claimed they had no actual proof that the organization summoned the Ultra Beasts. Anabel played the recording, in which Faba explicitly said such a statement. She swore Faba would not forget her, as a member of the international police. Faba was frustrated, but attempted to get out of trouble by having his employees attack Anabel and Moon, and the latter sent her Pokémon to the battle.S&M023 Faba made his move and retreated from the battle. To pursue him, Anabel had Moon call her Pokémon back, then sent her Snorlax, Weavile and Alakazam to battle Faba's underlings. Anabel and Moon followed Plumeria, which led them to Faba, who was announcing his plan to take over the Aether Foundation. However, he knew the three were spying on him, and sent Bruxish to attack Moon, Plumeria and Anabel. As the Aether Foundation forces arrived, Anabel continued to fight them, while Moon was taken away by Tapu Koko.S&M024 Faba's Pokémon were defeated, and Anabel managed to capture him. However, she saw the two Cosmog having evolved into Solgaleo and Lunala, the two emissaries of sun moon of the legend. Soon after, Looker contacted Anabel, as an army of Ultra Beasts approached Poni Island, so she sent her Pokémon to ward them off. During the battle, however, she saw as a claw appeared from the crack in the sky. Anabel muttered "the Blinding One", while Moon and Lunala followed Sun and Solgaleo, who were taken through the crack in the sky.S&M025 Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon arc Wicke discussed with Gladion and Lillie about the claw that took Solgaleo, and an Aether Foundation employee remembered that Anabel referred to the claw as the Blinding One.USUM001 Sun and Moon also remembered Anabel, as they faced the Blinding One: Necrozma.USUM004 Looker and Anabel were flying in the balloon towards Ula'ula Island. Anabel nearly fainted, surprising Looker. Still, she remarked she was unlike Sun, who, after six months being in Ultra Space, came out to battle Necrozma. Looker exclaimed she suffered effects from being in Ultra Space for too long. Anabel smiled, for she had gained something else. She took off her glove and showed a Beast Ball, and urged Looker to get them down to deliver the Ball quickly.USUM010 Anabel and Looker were flying in the balloon when they encountered Moon on Lunala. The latter greeted the two, to which Anabel was pleased that she, like Sun, had came out of the Ultra Wormhole. She warned her that Sun was battling Ultra Necrozma, and that it had to be weakened so she could capture it with the Beast Ball. Anabel and Looker were watching the outcome, and just as Necrozma had been knocked down, Anabel threw the Beast Ball. However, Necrozma attacked the balloon, causing it to fall down. Zossie and Phyco went to Anabel, remembering her from the Ultra Space. Anabel stated she was fine, but was not pleased that her promise to capture Necrozma was in vain: the final Beast Ball that she had was destroyed by the impact. Sun showed that he had another Beast Ball that he had collected from Moon's arrow in Ultra Space, intended to separate Lusamine from Nihilego. He thought Anabel could retry capturing Necrozma, but she refused. She reminded that if they were given the power, they could fall prey to it and become corrupted. Looker reminded that their mission was to capture all of the Ultra Beasts, but Anabel stated she could say that Necrozma retreated through the Ultra Wormhole. Thus, Zossie captured Necrozma with the Beast Ball.USUM012 Pokémon On hand Status unknown Gallery Salon Maiden Anabel Adventures Emerald arc.png|Anabel's appearance in Emerald arc See also *Salon Maiden Anabel (anime) *Salon Maiden Anabel (Battle Frontier) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Frontier Brains Category:Female characters